The present invention is related to an improved running exerciser having simple structure and better supporting strength.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional running exerciser including a frame body 81, a base seat 82, a connecting member 83, a telescopic rod 84 and an elevating member 9. The base seat 82 is pivotally connected with one end of the connecting member 83. The other end of the connecting member 83 is pivotally connected with the frame body 81 by a pivot member 811. The elevating member 9 has a pivot section 91 connected with the base seat 82. The pivot section 91 is pivotally connected with a driven section 93. A driving section 92 is disposed on the driven section 93 and connected with the telescopic rod 84. The telescopic rod 84 is a thread rod driven by a motor 85 to extend or retract. When the telescopic thread rod 84 is driven, the force driving section 92 pushes the driven section 93 to swing and lift the base seat 82.
FIG. 10 shows that the elevating member 9 lifts the base seat 82. The base seat 82 is pivotally connected with the connecting member 83. Therefore, when the connecting member 83 is swung, the base seat 82 is moved along an arch path. That is, when a user runs on the base seat 82, the pressure exerted onto the base seat 82 will form an action force making the base seat 82 move upward along an arch path. In other words, the pressure exerted onto the base seat 82 has a vertical and a horizontal components which both are borne by the elevating member 9. The pivot section 91 of the elevating member 9 is connected with the base seat 82 and the driving section 92 is connected with the telescopic rod 84. The driven section 93 swings to retain the base seat 82. When the elevating member 9 suffers the vertical and horizontal components of action force, the action force of the pivot section 91, driving section 92 and driven section 93 will be concentrated on the adjoining point A of the pivot section 91, driving section 92 and driven section 93 as shown in FIG. 10. This often leads to bending and deformation or even breakage of the driving section 92 and the driven section 93. Therefore, the safety in use can be hardly ensured. Moreover, the elevating member 9 has complicated structure. This leads to higher manufacturing cost.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved running exerciser structure in which the rollers of the frame body are mounted in the vertical slide rails of the base seat, whereby the frame body is restricted by the slide rails and can be only moved up and down. The rocking arms, telescopic rod and the frame body form a firm triangular supporting structure. Therefore, the slide rails and the rollers serve to bear the horizontal component of the force exerted onto the frame body, while the rocking arms and the telescopic rod only need to bear the vertical component of the force exerted onto the frame body. Therefore, a better supporting effect is provided.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above running exerciser in which the telescopic rod directly pushes the rocking arms to swing and lift or lower the frame body. Therefore, the structure is simplified and the manufacturing cost is reduced.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: